rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Patchouli Russet
Patchouli Russet is a previous Beacon professor, played by Nef Amata Simul from Season 0 that has been removed from play. Season 0 Template: Name: Patchouli Russet (By definition, the first name brings attention to an aromatic oil obtained from a Southeast Asian shrub and used in perfumery, insecticides, and medicine. This oil is as a matter of fact, amber in color. Russet also is synonymous to reddish-brown.) Nickname (optional): Patchy is her nickname, however, if asked, she would refuse to associate herself with such a cute name alternative. Gender: Patchouli is female from birth. Sexuality (optional): She does not give any information on this matter. Species (human, android, faunus): Human Nationality: European Age: Though old in age at 57 years old, she has extensive knowledge on medicine and chemistry. Height: 4’9” Weight (optional): 70 lb Occupation: Professor, Librarian, and Researcher Eye color: Amber Aura color (optional): Amber Outfit/Armor: Her battle combat consists of a hooded cape over her brown blouse with red cuffs and red trim in the middle and is buttoned gold. There is a ribbon on her chest that is also red with a single five green/teal petal design in the middle and laced through a loop attached to the blouse. The bottom is a deep red-brown long skirt with a belt that also contains veils of different types and a single, small gun. She wears black combat boots to go with her outfit. Her everyday attire is a long ashen lavender dress with an appearance similar to a nightgown and a cap with different veils attached to it. She also wears expensive rings and necklaces. Body type (optional): Patchouli has a very short, small figure with long silver hair and glasses. Backstory: As a young girl, Patchouli lived her life as a servant to a wealthy family who ran a pharmaceutical business. She was basically born into servitude as both her parents worked for the family ever since they retired from their gypsy status (She still retains certain gypsy aspects in her life such as clothing). However, she resented feeling inferior in knowledge to the people she worked for. As a matter of fact, she would simply not allow it. She already displayed an interest in the chemistry aspect of pharmaceuticals as she watched people working in labs on the mansion and one day, playing around, she discovered her semblance which was to alter the chemical component of elements and compounds in chemicals. Amazed by this and wanting to pursue this, she proceeded to learn everything she could in her late thirties, she was finally able to learn enough and raise enough money from her maid job to leave the job in search for one in a hospital. An extensive task as schooling was impossible for her due to money problems as well as geographical barriers and she had to teach herself everything there was to know about medicine from scratch the old fashioned way, reading. However, she despises feeling inferior to the point where she must achieve excellence in whatever activity she takes interest in. As a result, however, she is extremely knowledgable in the field of medicine. She was able to quickly land a job at a nearby hospital where they were incredibly impressed by her abilities. She proceeded to research more about chemistry and chemicals becoming a renown and powerful researcher in her late forties. At the flick of a wrist, or rather a single bad review from her, would send entire companies to shambles. She traveled far across Remnant as she continued with field work as well as teaching at universities. One day, in particular, she grew attached to teaching and decided it would be best to fill a hole in her life that she had been missing, actual schooling and combat. Her background and wealth led to acceptance, despite having little official schooling, landed her a job at Beacon as a librarian and researcher where she spent most of her time isolated and studying. Due to her extensive knowledge however, despite not being very well in combat, she was requested to be a professor and after several years of training and convincing, she finally qualified for teaching. However, she prefers hiding out in the library when classes are over. Weapon Name/Description: Bromine is the name of her gun, which is a red/brown colored chemical. Her gun is a syringe gun that is slightly oddly shaped and powered by air, on top of which is a transparent cylindrical case filled with syringes that can fire ten per second. Veils filled with chemicals decorate either her cap or her belt as well as extra syringes. Semblance: Her semblance is Chemical Manipulation or Alchemy. Through already existing chemicals, she is able to combine them through a form of telekinesis and alter their components/change them entirely to serve whatever purpose. She mostly does this to form compounds that she needs to put in her syringes as well as to create explosive chemical reactions. Education: Although she received no formal education, she received training for her job at Beacon. Other notes: Patchouli has extremely poor health, being anemic and asthmatic. She also has very poor eyesight and hearing. Thus, does not perform well in combat even though she is extremely knowledgeable. STATS Strength (How physically strong is your character? This will define their physical combat prowess as well as how much they can lift.) 200/10000 Endurance (How long will your character last in battle? This is a measure of the strength of your character’s Aura, and also determines how long they can use their Semblance for.) 7000/10000 Perception (How good is your character’s aim? This determines their proficiency with ranged combat.) 2000/10000 Agility (How fast is your character? This determines their speed, reflexes, and dodging.) 300/10000 Constitution (How well can your character take a hit? This is equivalent to a defense stat.) 5000/10000 TOTAL: 10,000/10,000 250 EXP UNASSIGNED Timeline Season 0 BST 2-1 This Was Tradition - 5 EXP * Supports Yín in introductory assembly One Person's Utopia is Another Person's Nightmare - 25 EXP * Postpones plans to investigate threat of student Gwen True Colors - 20 EXP * Takes care of Cerise's injury Was I Close? - 100 EXP * Becomes offended by Cerise's flirts But She Did Not Cry - 100 EXP * Fails Zaffrea and gets her in a coma Category:Characters